


Rainy Day Activities

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2019 [76]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Prompt Fill, Rain, Roleplay, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21618862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: LJ Comment Fic for One Word prompt:Stargate Atlantis, Evan Lorne/Any (David Parrish preferred), “rain”In which David's plans for a trip with Evan get washed out, but Evan saves the day.
Relationships: Evan Lorne/Parrish
Series: Bite Sized Fic 2019 [76]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1250552
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2019





	Rainy Day Activities

The trip had been David’s idea, and he’d planned it down to the smallest detail – where they would stay, what they would eat, the different nature trails they would hike. The only thing he hadn’t counted on was the weather.

“This is a disaster,” he sighed. He rested his forehead on the window, the view obstructed by rivulets of rain from the steady downpour.

The trails David had wanted to show Evan would be washed out. So much for escaping the City and getting back to nature for a little while. David really shone in his own element and he’d wanted to share that. If Atlantis wasn’t greenlit to return to Pegasus soon, Evan would be reassigned and who knows what might happen to them after that? 

There was a knock on the hotel room door, and David thought maybe Evan had forgotten his key when he stepped out to make a call. He wasn’t expecting to see a room service cart, or his maybe-boyfriend standing behind it dressed like a member of the hotel staff.

“Evan?”

“Room service,” Evan replied politely before dropping a wink. “May I?”

David moved aside so that Evan could wheel the cart in, closing the door after he was through. “What are you doing?”

“I thought you might like some soup, sir. Since it’s such a rainy day.”

Evan deftly removed the silver tray lids, stowing them under the cart. There were two bowls of tomato soup – David’s favorite – along with side salads and a basket of multigrain rolls.

“Please. Have a seat.” Evan pulled a chair over from the little table in the corner and stood behind it expectantly. 

It was clear he was playing some sort of game, though David couldn’t figure out what it was exactly. But since there wasn’t anything else to do with all his plans ruined, David decided to play along.

“Thank you,” he said, sitting in the offered chair. “Uh…would you care to join me?”

“Very kind of you, sir.”

Evan pulled the other chair over and sat down across the cart from David. Who had he sweet-talked into giving him that uniform?

They ate in companionable silence for a while, and then Evan started to fan himself with one hand.

“Sure is warm in here, Mr. Parrish,” he said.

“I don’t –”

David’s words failed when Evan started slowly unbuttoning the white uniform jacket. Oh. Oh! Now he got it!

“Make yourself comfortable, Mr., uh, waiter.”

Evan did just that, slowly and methodically stripping himself to the waist, all the while holding David’s gaze with his own. They’d been on several dates over the last few weeks, but this was the first time David had seen Evan without clothes. The tattoo on his arm was an unexpected turn-on.

That striptease was the sexiest thing he’d ever seen, and certainly the sexiest thing that had been meant for him and him alone.

“Now that you mention it, it _does_ feel a little hot in here,” David said breathlessly.

“Allow me.”

Evan got up and walked around the cart. He pulled David out of his chair and then stood there just holding his hands.

“I know the rain spoiled your plans,” Evan said. “But that doesn’t mean we can’t have a little indoor fun. Unless you think it’s too much too soon.”

David leaned in for a kiss. “I’m ready for whatever you’re offering. I’ll even tip extra,” he murmured.

Evan grinned and started stripping David out of his sweater.

There was a lot to be said for rainy days, and David was much more appreciative of them after that weekend.


End file.
